Medical personnel in intensive care units or in A & E (Accident and Emergency) departments have come to rely more and more on mobile X-ray imagers for flexible radiography. Mobile X-ray imagers afford acquisition of X-ray images even under awkward, adverse conditions or can be used in different locations. The imager is in other words not permanently installed in a particular X-ray examination room or location as more traditional imaging systems are. Another use scenario for mobile X-ray imagers is for instance in care homes. Elderly patients who have been bed-ridden for long will need to have a chest X-ray taken, sometimes every day, to monitor for possible build-up of water in their lungs which could lead to pneumonia.
It has been however noted that, on occasion, such mobile imagers do not live up to expectations in terms of image quality and/or incurred radiation dosage.
A mobile X-ray imager is described in Applicant's WO2008/023301.